


The World Will Burn

by vaporeonxglaceon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Time Travel, growing stronger together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeonxglaceon/pseuds/vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: Kaido was taken down, Big Mom fallen to her knees. And yet still they find themselves surrounded, nowhere to go. Days of fighting, one last battle. And what for, to suffer the rest of their days at the hands of Impel Down? And yet, they wake to the sun shining upon their features. This second chance was not to go to waste. The World will burn, they would make sure of it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 38
Kudos: 192





	1. The Fall Of The Strawhats

**The World Will Burn**

**Chapter 0**

**The Fall of the Strawhats**

A week after they had left Wano, the Strawhat crew found themselves surrounded, stranded, with nowhere to go. A week ago they had battled their way through Onigashima, battled Kaido and Big Mom both, and made them kneel at their feet. The losses were many, Jinbei never caught up to them in the end, and Carrot, the young Bunny Mink all joy and excitement at the mere prospect of continuing in sailing with them and exploring the world she never knew existed… Got felled in the battle against Kaido and his calamities, she had stood with them til the very end, she had held her own, strong, lithe and steadfast in her approach, but… A devastating attack from King had taken her out. 

King had gotten close to Zoro, and hadn't been able to react in time. Carrot had come shooting out of nowhere, her gauntlet crackling with electricity, as she managed to take a nasty chunk out of Kings burning shoulder, crippling the man in the process but in doing so, the Calamity pierced her stomach, ripping it open and flung her to the side where Chopper had rushed to her for emergency help only to find… That she had been killed upon impact.

One week ago, they had gone through the whirlwinds of betrayal, despair, anguish and hope. They spent two days celebrating their victory, celebrating the lives that were lost, and the lives they left behind. Saying their goodbyes to Kin'emon, Momo and the other Samurai they had fought with, Kid had bolted with his crew at the first chance he had gotten, no idea where that brute had gone. Law had some things he had to take care of in Wano, so he would catch up with them later down the line, being sure to swap vivre cards.

Mere days after the Strawhats had left Wano, out in the open ocean, enjoying being together again at long last after what had felt like years. After getting separated at Dressrosa, Sanji and the whole Pudding incident, it was just… a whole slew of a mess in all honesty. It was nice to just be lounging and relaxing at the deck of Sunny with all of them reunited for once. They had said their thanks and good byes to both Carrot and Jinbei at Wano, but still that lingering longing was just… there.

And then, out of absolutely fucking nowhere, they get bombarded. It didn’t seem to matter how much they fought back, the Marine ships kept coming. They put up a fight, oh, you better believe your ass they had, for three solid hours they repelled the attack, but soon, their stamina would run dry, so, with a good aimed coup de burst. The crew got away. But not for long.

The Marines were soon upon them again, bombarding them for another four hours. Rinse and repeat, they get away with a good aimed Burst. But this time, it was for naught. Sunny caught fire sometime after the next bombardment, her sails were the first to get destroyed, and by the time she had managed to limp them to a rocky shore with obsidian like spires and nothing but loose gravel every witch way one looked, she was half sunk beneath the waves. The crew barely had time to grieve for her when the Marines surrounded the small island they had limped onto, and bombarded them some more for a solid hour before it all just... came to a silence.

And now, here they all stood: tired, and not fully healed from their ordeal from warring against Kaido and Big Mom’s forces, the small crew watches as Garp the Fist himself Stood at one of the Marine ships with a den den mushi in his hands, hooked up to a speaker.

“W-we have you surrounded, give yourselves up now, or we _will_ use force to bring you in!”

Luffy, even from this distance, can tell that his Gramps does not want to be here. He has had to watch one grandson die at the hands of the Marines already, he didn’t want for it to happen again. Luffy knows this, knows that Dadan had probably beat him up for not doing anything, because that would be just like her to do so.

Dadan… it's weird now. Of all times, is when he decided to think of her, hasn’t so much of given her much thought at all during his journey, but a few random spurts here and there, but now... here... Surrounded on all sides, their one means of escape burning and sinking into the depths below about to join Merry in their shared dark grave.

Dadan, in all terms and purposes, has been more of the one Family esque figure in his life that has been constant. Sure Makino is nice, and sweet. But in all honesty, she's been more of a nagging sister, or aunt than a mother to him, in all honesty.

‘Wonder how she’s doing…that Dadan.’ A single thought in Luffy’s mind as he felt his gaze fall to the rocky ground. It’s weird, all he can think about is his family, blood or not, Dadan Orga and the other Mountain bandits is the closest thing he has had to one. Sure Ace and Sabo are his sworn brothers, but… the Dadan Family… they’ve just always been there. Garp, while biologically his grandfather, was never there, always busy with the Marines and shit. Gone for Months and even Years at a time, only popping up every now and then to check on them and gloat about the _amazingness of the Marines_ … Wow, what a weird thought to have in this pressing moment.

Luffy could feel the gaze of his crew at his back, turning around, he looked at them. Their eyes wet with unshed tears, his no doubt the same, but, he still couldn’t feel anything but a burning excitement filling his gut, they were all still here, ready for one last stand. While losing Sunny hurt _a lot_. they would avenger her, and take out as many Marines as they could in the process, they would die fighting, or damn well put up a fight and scratch and bite to the bitter end.

All of them meet eye to eye. Gazes held for what felt like hours. Luffy turns his back to the fleet, to his grandfather, and just hugs his crew, his friends, his family… his Nakama.

He does not say anything, nor does anyone else, they don’t have to. They all know this is where they either die, or get taken in and left to rot in prison.

They hold one another close, the last bit of tears shed as they silently say their goodbyes to one another, _thanks_ one another for the adventure they’ve had, for who knows if they will be able to have a moment like this for themselves again, it's highly doubtful. With one last hug, one last thank you’s. Luffy lets go, and shouts at the fleet to come and get them, for they are not going down without a fight.

**.:TWWB:.**

It takes three days before the first of them is taken: Chopper. Followed in the next hour by Usopp. Nami, Franky, Brook and Robin. All follow suit in various hours or days since Chopper was taken.

Zoro, Sanji and Luffy are the last ones standing by the eight day. Exhausted, panting, and barely keeping up with the bombardment. Luffy is shot by something sharp and traces of Seaprism, Sanji is aerial support while the swordsman digs the damned thing out of Luffy’s shoulder. Just as Zoro manages to dig it out. Sanji is shot out of the sky, and falls onto one of the Marine ships and is immediately overpowered and taken. Leaving only Zoro and Luffy fighting.

Another three hours, and both Captain and First mate are taken into custody.

The Strawhat crew is sentenced to suffer the remainder of their life at Impel Down.

**.:TWWB:.**

Luffy has no idea for how long he has been kept in this darkness. He remembers when he and his crew had been taken to a place Luffy had never wanted to see again. The Strawhats got to see one another one last time, battered, bruised and defeated, but all alive, for better or for worse, looking at their current predicament. Magellan had strode right up to _him,_ held him by the throat, lifted him off the ground and put it upon himself that Luffy be put deep into a place where not even the sun will touch him, nor the sound of the world.

Later told him alone out of the earshot of his crew. _‘Solitary confinement.’_

“Try breaking out of _this_ Strawhat.” Magellan had told him as he slammed the door to his new home shut. And that has been his existence since. Stuffed into a tiny cell. Arms all but glued to his back. legs pulled to his chest because of the tight squeeze of the cell. All that accompanies him now is a never ending darkness, and a silence so deafening he doesn't know if he is even alive anymore or not. And a constant drain to his body because, _of_ _course_ , the cell is made entirely of seastone.

How long has it been, Luffy didn’t know. Could have been a few hours, days… maybe even years. This… this Darkness was messing with him, unable to tell if he was awake or not, unable to discern reality from fiction anymore.

“I wonder… how the others are doing...” Was the last Luffy thought before he finally let himself succumb to the darkness that surrounded him.

**.:TWWB:.**

When Luffy opened his eyes again, it was not a cramped space or an endless darkness that awaited him. It was to a familiar worn wooden floor. Luffy’s eyes shot open, the darkness he had learned to loathe was gone. Instead what met him was the quiet glow of the Moons shine, and the soft glimmer of the stars that shared its sky.

Luffy felt like he couldn’t _breathe._ The worn wood of his and his brothers work, their hideout, their sanctuary. It was right beneath him. _Around_ him. The ship's wheel Sabo had found at the scrapyard, was _right there_. The forest, the… The Ocean.

Luffy could physically feel his breath catching at his throat as he was met with what he loved. The Ocean was practically screaming at him to come and join with them, to come sail with them.

Tears were gathering at Luffy’s eyes, he never thought he would ever see this again. That damning darkness had almost destroyed his memory of what the Ocean looked like. Of what it sounds like, of what it smells like. All that he loves about it, was almost quenched. 

As Luffy turned to head to where he knows the rope ladder for getting down is, his Heart does a literal jump in his chest, and all breathing is stalled for what feels like hours. For there, right _there_ laying down on the wooden floor, a thin sheet haphazardly thrown aside in a restless slumber. Was _Ace_ . Luffy couldn’t _breathe_ literally, his breath kept catching, and his heart was racing in his chest, for this has to be some kind of sick joke.

Ace is dead, Luffy knows this with certainty, felt the warmth of his Brother's body leave, as Luffy held him. This is a dream, it has to be, being stuffed into that darkness has finally made his mind snap, and going back to a better time. Where Ace was alive and not burdened by the world's view of him.

Luffy was pulled out of his stupor when Ace groggily sat up and blindly reached for him. “Lu, get back here, we can get you some meat in the morning..” Ace managed to grab onto Luffy’s rubbery wrist, and pulled the stunned male down to join him on the floor so they could sleep.

Luffy simply wound his arms around his brother a few times, and pleading to whatever the hell was listening to him that, this not be a dream, that when he wakes, that the Darkness would not take him again. Pleading, and desperately holding his brother close, not wanting to lose him again.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Never Alone

**The World Will Burn**

**Chapter 1**

**Never Alone**

A week. That's how long it's been since Luffy woke into his ten year old body.

Weak, Haki barely functioning, limbs all over the place, and unable to control the ricochet of his rubbery form.

It's quite madening that he is back to slapping himself in the face again. Luffy notes to himself with a groan, seated onto a branch on one of the large trees surrounding Mt. Colubo with a view out towards the calm East Blue Ocean.

He’s been avoiding Ace too, trying to get his limbs functioning somewhat for him to have at least a  _ chance _ at dealing with his aggressive brother, that and… He hasn‘t been able to fully stop breathing funny when they are together.

Oh, Luffy still absolutely loves this second chance he has been given at living his life with Ace again. Don’t get him wrong, he would never give him up again, it's just... his heart still hasn’t come to grips with it.

He had gone for so long without him. Woken up screaming the first few months he had spent on Rusukaina with Rayleigh from night terrors of the war and Ace’s death. Even after his reunion with his crew, there were times at night he woke in a cold sweat and was unable to sleep after it, just wandering around the ship, watching the ocean until the rest of the crew would wake up. Having him back was confusing him, a happy confusion, but.. Still a confusion his brain wasn’t quite able to wrap itself around…

Anyways, back to the problem at hand. His lack of control of his body and finding ways of how to fight in a way that wont  _ hurt  _ him, as it has previously. Rayleigh had been right about that little tidbit. Haki is one thing, and something he had poured into his new self for the two years he trained, but not in a way that left him unharmed. He hadn’t really thought much of it until his encounter with Katakuri. That man had been impressive. Strong, and a solid grasp of both his Haki and Devil Fruit.

How could he fight in a way that he wasn’t already… Luffy held his hands out before him, clenching and unclenching them as he pondered this over and over again in his mind. Twisting and turning his elbows in ways that would have made them look broken if he didn’t have the body that he did. To try and make sense of his body, trying to see if things about the way he moved would make a difference in a combat situation he hadn’t noticed before.

Luffy sighed after about a good five minutes of twisting and turning his limbs, trying to see something that he wasn’t fully sure of was there yet. Was gonna have to try things out in a brawl or something, which meant he had to bug Ace for more than fifty fights a day. Wich… dang it. Yes, the rule was in all honesty stupid. It was probably a good thing to have when they had been younger and there were three of them, but now. If Luffy wanted to push Ace around to keep the elder on his toes, he had to push for it. Which meant more of this  _ confusion  _ and getting to grips with Ace being  _ alive…  _ ‘sigh’ This was going to take a while.

And for all this to work, he had to get his  _ unhelpful _ limbs to start  _ listening _ to him,  _ again _ . Luffy let another sigh leave his mouth, shoulders sagging as he allowed for his gaze to wander across the seemingly endless ocean. Where was Robin when you needed her? She’s the one with the brain. A sudden rough shake of his head and eyes glossing over as he took in the scenery to just… try not get that  _ traitor _ going. Those thoughts could wait for  _ later. _

Unaware for how long he has been seated on his perch simply gazing across the waves, Luffy was brought back to himself at the call of his name. Looking down, Ace was standing there with a croc he had killed, his metal pipe resting on his shoulder.

“Lu! There you are, I’ve been looking for you for hours now! Come down so we can roast this thing.”

Luffy ignored the hitch in his heart as he felt his face split into a grin. “Sure thing, Ace! Be right down.”

Saying so as he allowed for his body to fall to the forest floor, landing with a slight bounce in his legs in front of Ace and his hunt. “Ooh, nice catch, bet it's tasty!” Luffy says as slobber all but drools from his mouth. 

Ace simply bops Luffy on the head slightly with his fist. “Of course it is. Gator meat is the best meat. Come now, help me out in lugging it to camp.”

“Yosh!” Luffy says, fist bumping into the air with both of his fists. Taking a moment in wrapping his arms around the tail of the animal a few times to drag it off with Ace.

**.:TWWB:.**

The meat was,  _ of course, _ delicious. Nothing beat fire grilled gator meat, well, except there was.  _ Sanji  _ did something mysterious with his cooking. Nothing could convince Luffy otherwise. Whatever it was that guy did to the meat he cooked seemed to get better for each time Luffy sank his teeth into whatever magic the chef had brewed up.

Luffy found himself pausing in his feast at that thought, for the little traitorous  _ thing  _ was back, going where he had tried not to go all week.  _ His crew _ .

Were they back with him? Was he alone? The mere  _ thought  _ sent shivers up his spine.

_ ‘There was a way to find out’ _ the traitor continued snaking into him like venom. And while it was true he could, the fear of finding out if they were not…  _ his _ . That fear is what holds him frozen and indecisive.

The Baratie,  _ supposedly _ , if rumors down in Foosha are to be believed, is moored close to Dawn. A mere half hour boat ride out, if even that. If he was to ever find out, if he was alone or not, this was his best bet. 

Because, as for the others; Nami was who  _ knows  _ where across the East Blue, collecting treasure for Arlong.

Zoro… One; Luffy has absolutely no idea where his home island is even located, as it's never come up between the two of them. Two; It's  _ Zoro _ . He would be able to get himself to the top of the Red Line with no knowledge of even how the hell he got himself up there. He has had a problem in the past differentiating North form Up at one point, if what his crew had told him was correct. Which, yea. He can totally see that happening. 

Anyway.

Usopp. Nope, that's a big no. As this brewing idea of a traitor whispers in his ear. Gramps is  _ never _ going to take him to the location of a Yonko's crewmate’s son. He’d get beaten bloody for even humoring the thought. Mentioning Shanks alone gets him beat up with that  _ fist of love  _ enough as is, thank you very  _ much. _

Chopper, Franky and Brook are all located within Paradise. And that is not a Journey he is equipped to deal with in his current state,  _ or  _ one he is willing to take without the rest of the East Blue group.

As for Robin… Who the hell even knows where that woman is at. She has this  _ thing  _ where she just  _ slips through the cracks, _ so to speak. She is more likely to find  _ him _ if she’s back. Not him finding her.

“Lu? Oy Lu! I’m talking to you!”

Startled out of his head, Luffy looks over at Ace. Again, ignoring the fact his breath comes up short at the sight of him. Luffy simply tilts his head in confusion, not quite sure what Ace had said. Which was  _ apparently  _ the wrong thing to do, if the angry tick above Ace’s brow was anything to go by.

A nervous smile slid across Luffy’s face, as he leaned back at Ace’s closeness, that he was just now noticing. Another hitch of his heart. “Yeees?” Luffy asks, unsure what's going on. Ace’s features softened somewhat, tick mark still there at its brow. His gaze falling to the half eaten meat in Luffy’s hands. “Are you sick or something? You have barely touched your food.”

Luffy looked down to the meat in his hands, as if only now realising he had it within his grasp, and then to the untouched food besides him. Sure, he had eaten more meat than the average person could shove down, but for  _ him! _ This was not normal, and he understands why Ace would be worrying over it.  _ He _ was starting to worry at the realization that, no.. he wasn’t much hungry at the moment and it was  _ weird! _

The urge to ask for more food  _ isn't _ there. He should be devouring this meat to pieces, and the mere  _ thought  _ of Sanji finding out he was  _ wasting  _ food had him internally panicking to high heavens.

“Luffy…” Ace starts, almost unsure how to go about his thoughts for this. Tick mark, finally evaporated from his brow at the elder’s worry. “Wh-when was the last time you had a meal that wasn’t a snack?”

Because that was the thing, wasn’t it? Luffy contemplated with a downcast head. He hasn’t been eating full meals since he had gotten back, just odd fruits or meats here and there. 

He could practically  _ feel _ the heel of Sanji’s shoe at his scalp for going longer than a day without a full course. Cold sweat drenching him as he realised that the last time he had eaten himself full was in  _ Wano _ . Back in the prison where he and Kid had gored themselves on the prison food. 

Food after that had been scarce and they had to divy it up in smaller rations for the Samurai that would be warring with them against Kaido and Big Mom, keeping them fit and able at all times. The after party was much the same. If a bit bigger, but not feasting in the ways they usually do. Having made sure O-Tama got most of the food, finding himself watching the child enjoying, -in her eyes- a massive feast, when it honestly  _ should  _ have been bigger. Finding himself enjoying the absolute joy on her face as she ate rather than partaking in the feasting for himself. 

Luffy was brought back once more by Ace, who has smacked Luffy so that he is holding his face between his palms. Lifting his head up so they’re practically nose to nose. And there was that  _ damned _ hitch again.

There is fear etched into Ace’s eyes. Starting to seriously worry if his brother is sick. Luffy falter. Heart jumping in his chest. “I… I don’t remember.” Luffy says instead, unable to organize his thoughts properly. 

This was new to him too. One, he hadn’t been paying attention to for the week he has been back until now. Too focused about keeping his thoughts from wandering to his crew and regaining some semblance of control in his limbs again. And this  _ was  _ scary, he can openly admit that.

He has never felt like this before,  _ sure _ he had starved himself on Whole Cake because he refused to eat anything but Sanji’s food at the time, had gone hungry somewhat in Wano as well, but this… This he had no idea of what to do with.

At the insistent press of his brother's hands against his face, Luffy can feel how shaken Ace is with this, can only imagine the terrors going through his mind.

“I’m not hungry.” Luffy finally says. Both brothers let his words settle with distressed wonder.

Ace isn’t quite sure on how to handle this, Luffy can see the storm raging in his eyes. Gaze switching between Luffy and the untouched meat besides him. In the end, he lets go of Luffy’s face and falls back on his knees, tilting his head in a silent defeat. “I see…” Is all he can say, for what else  _ can _ he  _ say _ to that? “Guess we will have to save this up for tomorrow then.” Ace decides instead, getting to his feet to wrap the meat up for them to take back to their tree house.

Luffy’s gaze fell back to the meat unfinished in his hands as Ace started packing up the remainder of their feast. “Ne… Ace?” Luffy says as he starts nibbling onto the meat he hadn’t yet finished in his hands. Because Sanji would  _ seriously  _ hurt him if he didn’t finish this.

“Hmm?” Ace responds, tying the food into bags.

“Tomorrow, why don't we battle til the other can’t anymore? The fifty times a day is getting boring and I don’t feel we are getting much out of it anymore.” The boy held his gaze down, trying to control his breathing as it was starting to come up short again.

Ace chuckled into his fist, Luffy could practically  _ feel _ the tension leave his older brother's shoulders. “If all you wanted was for me to beat you senseless some more, all you had to do was ask.” Ace says with malice and a smug grin Luffy just  _ knew _ from where his eyes were downcast.

Luffy felt heat rise into his cheeks and at the involuntary twitch of his brow. He simply was unable to keep it in anymore. He all but exploded on his brother. “HEY! You're not the one with limbs out of whack! It's a pain!!” Standing up like a whirlwind, arms flailing to point accusedly at Ace.

Ace all but doubles over himself in his mirth. “Yeah, all you have to do is to stop  _ hitting _ yourself.” Cackling like mad.

And that was the final straw. Luffy leaps onto his brother, throwing them to the ground, fists flying and rolling around like feral cats.

Luffy got destroyed.  _ Hard. _ But damned it all if he hadn't put up a fight. Ace was out of breath by the time Luffy was unable to do anything as Ace had gotten him into a chokehold and  _ held _ the younger in place with strain, as the elder was  _ barely _ holding Luffy down.

However, Ace had to admit, fighting like that had been exciting and more fun than they've had for a while and conceded Luffy had a point and agreed to be doing this from tomorrow onwards.

Luffy made sure to finish the meat he had discarded in his war path to get to Ace, finishing it off as they walked back to the tree house. No way was Sanji coming for him. Nop, not gonna let that happen. Whether it's  _ his _ Sanji or not, you do  _ not _ not finish one's food with him around.

**.:TWWB:.**

Once they were situated back where they should be, Luffy huddles up next to his brother and speaks about this  _ restaurant _ that he has heard about. Once more, ignoring his hammering heart in his chest as he does so.

“A restaurant you say?” Ace asks as he pillows his head to his arm. Luffy nods with excitement, seated next to him, his legs crossed. “Yeah, I heard it's out on the ocean, not even an hour from Dawn. It appeared a few days ago! Or so the sailors down at Foosha says.”

A wicked grin appears on Ace’s face as he leans up onto his elbows. “Think they got any good food?”

Luffy’s drool was all that Ace needed for  _ that _ answer. 

Wiping his mouth, Luffy continues. “When Gramps shows up next, think we can bug him into taking us?” 

“Oh, yeah. I think we can manage that.” Ace says with a manic grin. One, which Luffy shares as the two settle for bed.

**.:TWWB:.**

It took two weeks before Garp decided to shower them with his presence. In that time Luffy has been hounding Ace for fights while also making sure to spend some time with Dadan and her gang, they're a funny group. And, well, being stuck in that darkness has given Luffy enough time to think about a lot of stuff. And he never really helped out much at their cabin. 

After spending so much time with his crew and the sharing of chores that needed to be done around the ship, it was easy to forget he hadn’t done much scrubbing of floors before that. So to remedy that, he helped out where he could with what was familiar to him. Sure, feeding time was always chaotic. Every man for himself. In the most literal sense of the word. But it was home.

Luffy was also beginning to think that Ace was getting a bit annoyed with him for not being the weak younger brother anymore. Ace was getting more and more winded after each brawl. It's taking more and more effort on his part to keep from getting clobbered by the rubber boy. Tho, the elder is keeping up and getting stronger in the process, all according to plan in keeping Ace from getting comfortable in where he was at. 

Luffy has always speculated his brother had gotten complacent some time down the line. Probably some time after joining up with old man Whitebeard, so, by scaring him a little. In that. His crybaby of a _younger_ brother is catching up to him. Would help Ace train more than he did before to keep that superiority _away_ from a rubbery annoying younger brother.

Playing into Ace’s stubborn side has always been one of Luffy’s strong suits.

But yes, two weeks of this, and Garp decides to show himself, being bombarded by his two grandsons. Luffy took note of that  _ damned  _ hitch in his heart again at the sight of the man. Last he had seen him, he had been part of the fleet to take him and his crew down. Though the man hadn't fought them directly, he had been ammunition support by chucking it at them.

Still, it was nice to see him like this. Fist of love and throbbing head wound aside.

“Gramps!” Luffy starts after they've said their hellos. “Guess what, guess what!” All but jumping up and down like an absolute child. Garp simply laughs, pressing a palm to Luffy’s head. “Yeah? what is it, ya brat?” He says with a grin.

Ace and Luffy share a glance, Ace’s arms crossed across his chest where Luffy has them balled up to his own.

Luffy grins wide, the excitement in his stomach urging him on. “There is a floating restaurant just off shore, not even thirty minutes from here, can we go! canwecanwecanwe!!!”

  
  


**.:TWWB:.**

It hadn’t taken much to get Garp to agree in taking them to the Baratie. Had taken a small dingy and rowing out to the location. Not even ten minutes of rowing and they had the restaurant within sight.

Seeing the fish boat this way did all kinds of crazy things to him. Memories flooding back into his head the first time he had encountered the place, both the good and the bad. The golden armor dude had been  _ weird _ , hiding behind cheap tricks and poisonous gas. The only reason it had taken so long for him to beat the guy in the first place was mostly due to the fact there hadn’t been much land mass for him to utilize without ending up in the ocean, if he hadn’t been careful.

But that battle is still a ways off. First things first… Sanji.

Garp opened the doors to the place after making sure their boat was moored properly. Ace and Luffy, literally at the Marine’s heel, and the moment Luffy got a good look around, his eyes zeroed in on what mattered for the moment. And the moment he met eyes with Sanji, his breath caught in his throat.

Luffy knew, even before the dirty plates and cutlery the chef was walking around with, hit the floor with a crash, that this was  _ his _ Sanji. Could tell from the wide eyes, the same excitement, disbelief and realization of not being alone hit him just as hard as it does Luffy. 

Sanji was tall, even as a twelve year old. All legs. Long and no doubt powerful. And just as Luffy felt water in his eyes gather as the sheer relief was threatening to spill, did someone grab him by the shoulder.

“Lu! you’re spacing out again.” Ace said, pulling him forward as the small family was shown to a table. “Ah! Sorry, I thought… I thought I saw Sabo.” Luffy said in an almost mumble, looking back towards Sanji who was knelt down, picking up the shattered remains of the plates he had dropped. 

Ace  _ flinched _ . And that's pretty damning right there, isn’t it? And Luffy’s gamble had paid off. It was just something he had wanted to check, something he knows Ace won’t be happy about. Because when it comes to grief, they were pretty similar in how they deal with it. 

They  _ don’t. _

Ace, when he had died, had been a taboo topic to Luffy. Sabo had been just as bad for the both of them when they were growing up. By the time Sabo had shown up alive at Dressrosa, neither of them could speak of Ace, other than to hug and acknowledge his passing with a strained smile.

Chopper, bless his heart, had tried to open up about the topic and had demanded to see him after they had first dived into the ocean on route to Fishman Island, shouting over his shoulder as he shoved Luffy away that  _ everyone _ better prepare for a check up after he was done with their Captain.

Turning to Luffy and pointing to the bed he had in there as he had closed the door behind himself. Told him to lay down and started slowly asking about the war, how the young doctor won't expect him to say anything yet, but that he should consider opening up about it in the future. How talking about it helped ease the heart and the pain that Chopper  _ knew  _ Luffy was carrying.

But at the time he couldn't bring himself to say anything. His crew never got to know his story of what happened to him after Kuma had separated them. Never had he told a soul about the war, nor the prison or his training. All he had managed to talk about was Amazon Lily, but not much else. For the aftermath had just  _ hurt  _ too much to say anything about it. Even with two years of healing.

And now, watching Ace's natural tan starting to pale slightly, an audible hitch in his breath, and Luffy knew. If he didn’t say anything  _ now _ , he wouldn’t get another chance like this for a  _ while _ . Ace will be in a mood for  _ weeks, _ if he doesn't nip this in the bud now.

“Ace, what if…” Luffy started softly, but got cut off as Ace all but pushed him away, holding Luffy by the shoulders so his nails dug into his rubbery skin. “No..  _ no _ Lu, Sabo is… He’s  _ dead, _ end of story, don’t drag this up now… Not now, please.”

Luffy felt his breath quench in his throat. Tears threatening to fall, he  _ hates, _ and absolutely loathes seeing his brother like this, so broken and defeated. “Then when  _ are _ we going to talk about it Ace! It's been years and whenever I bring it up you avoid me like a plague!”

“Because there is  _ nothing _ to talk about Lu! He’s gone, got blasted by those nobles to smithereens!” His grip on his brother's shoulders is tightening, threatening to draw blood.

Luffy simply lets his tears flow. He didn’t care anymore, he’s been going for so long without letting his emotions flow. Being returned to his younger self, reunited with Ace, his grandfather and now the confirmation that his crew was with him in this weird time thing that was going on that he didn’t care about it, in all honesty. He didn’t  _ care _ anymore  _ period _ . If he was crying or not. Jinbei had to beat it into him that it was okay to cry and to grieve. And now, in this moment, he was just…  _ Done _ with Ace’s stubbornness. 

“And what if he’s  _ NOT! _ We never found a body! There was nothing but wood and flames, he could have gotten away! Someone could have fished him up! I DON’T KNOW! But What if he  _ isn’t, Ace!  _ What if he’s alive? _ ” _ Because, whilst Luffy may  _ know _ that Sabo will end up with the Revolutionaries at some point, he hadn’t been told the full story of  _ how _ exactly that had come to be.

Ace looked like he had difficulties breathing, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “Then  _ why _ hasn’t he come  _ back _ to us, Lu?” The elder says in absolute agony.

One which Luffy shouts into Ace’s face. “Maybe because he  _ can’t! _ ”

It was at this point something heavy came crashing down onto the two boys’s heads, as Garp instantly knocked his fists into them, getting them to knock off their arguing. “Enough of that already, if the two of you want to brawl, it can wait till we get back home. For now, Luffy, out, get some air. Ace,  _ breathe _ .”

Garp pulls the thirteen year old into a chair while shoving an angrily vibrating Luffy out to shout at the ocean, wanting to separate them for the time being, so that they could calm down _ away _ from one another.

So, Luffy does. Walks away out onto the deck of the restaurant, sits himself onto the railing and stares out towards the waves and quietly weeps. He’s tired, so  _ very _ tired. So tired of holding his emotions in, tired and confused as to how he has even gotten to this point. The buildup of weeks and weeks of internalizing worries, Ace not being  _ dead _ anymore and how  _ alone _ he has felt without his crew by his side.

It didn’t take long for a familiar presence to brush up against his side. “Yo, shitty Captain.”

Luffy met Sanji’s gaze. He looked exhausted with tears running down his face but a warm smile still embraced his face.

Luffy could feel his face split into an equally tired grin. “Hey Sanji.” Luffy returned, twisting around and wrapping his arms a few times tightly around his Nakama, holding him close, noting Sanji held his own arms equally tight around him.

They held one another like that for a while, not caring about how long it would take them to finish this. Words were never anything they needed to use, for it wasn’t important. Tears were shed and soaked into the clothes they wore but it didn’t matter. They were back and so they knew the others were too.

_ To Be Continued. _


	3. Preparations of a kings crew

**The World Will Burn**

**Chapter 2**

**Preparations of a Kings Crew**

It felt like hours, the two of them hugging each other as if the world would end if they were to ever let go. But it can’t have been much longer than a few minutes at the most. 

“Luffy.” Sanji says after a while of this.

“Hmm?” Luffy hums, barely paying attention to what his chef is saying, more focused on the absolute delight of having Sanji in his arms again.

“We need to let go.” Sanji continues, not making any effort in releasing his rubbery Captain.

“I know.” Luffy agrees easily, his twisted limbs not loosening either.

“I’m expected back in the kitchen in twenty odd minutes. We  _ have _ to let go.”

A moment passes and Luffy  _ slowly _ retracts his arms, not wanting to smack himself, as his control isn’t there yet. It's gotten somewhat better in the two weeks he's been sparring with Ace but they stay stubbornly unhelpful still.

His and Sanji's foreheads press against one another in one last touch of comfort before Luffy simply collapses against the restaurant wall, his gaze drawn to the ocean.

Sanji joins him within moments, a pop of a gum in his mouth and his gaze follows his captain's across the water.

“Sanji?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened to us?”

A heavy sigh, followed by another pop of the gum. “We got destroyed. That's what happened.”

Another beat of silence. 

“I never wanted to go back there. It was horrible the first time and this time I… I  _ think  _ I broke.” Luffy states it as he sees it, not really one for subtlety. And Sanji felt his body involuntarily flinch at how  _ broken  _ his Captain sounded. A sharp pain in his leg that he knows isn’t there anymore but still taunts him.

A sharp klick of the teens tongue, an aggressive pop of his gum. Sanji can only stretch his leg out to try and dull the phantoms. “I’m with you on that. Not a fun place to watch your crewmate be tortured by an inch of one's life.”

Luffy turns his head to stare at Sanji’s downcast head, a hand clutched in his blond hair, threatening to pull the strands out by the  _ root. _

“You were with someone?” Luffy asks, a dark pit of  _ dread _ pooling in his stomach. Luffy watches as the chef has to forcefully pull himself back in before giving a pitiful nod of his heavy head. “yea.” He says in a bare mumble. “.... Zoro was across from me.” He states in just barely a breath of his voice.

A hollow chuckle escaped the chef’s throat, almost involuntary. “The  _ absolute _ idiot. Putting up a fuss like that, garnering the attention of  _ them  _ like that…”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Sanji.” Luffy finally says after another beat of silence between them, a hand grasped onto the preteens shoulder in a need to just  _ hold  _ him in comfort.

Another nod of Sanji’s heavy head. A glance at his captain's face. “Same to you, you know. Don’t have to say anything unless you want to.”

“Shishishi, I just said that! But yeah…” Luffy’s eyes glossed over as he watched the ocean he loves. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about…  _ that _ just yet. But I  _ am _ ready to talk about the war and the training I did with Rayleigh. Maybe not now.  _ Here _ . With you, but once we got some more of our friends together… Then I’ll talk.”

Sanji felt a hollow smile grace his lips. The whole crew knew that Luffy had been suffering from the aftermath of the war. He was just good at hiding it and not letting it bother him when he needed it to be silenced. But it had been hard not to notice the times Luffy had walked out during the night due to a nightmare, in need of air, or the times Sanji had found him at the galley with a blanket over his shoulders, staring into space when the chef woke to do his morning routine. 

Haunted by memories he wasn’t able to physically tell them about. So all Sanji could do was give his rubbery Captain something warm to drink, whether that be tea, coffee or cocoa, it depended on the state of their Captain's mind.

“And we will listen.” Sanji simply says, taking a glance at the watch around his wrist, he noted he had another fifteen minutes before he was required again.

“My Haki is shot.” Luffy says out of nowhere. “Can’t get my body to function the way I want it to either. It's quite frustrating.” Though there is an annoyed tone to his voice, Luffy is grinning like a mad man.

An amused huff is all that escapes the chef's throat. “My Haki is shot as well. I’m having a hard time getting my balance centered but that could be because of a growth spurt. I remember hitting one around this time in my life. All wobbly like Chopper out on an ice floe.”

The cackle that left Luffy's mouth was infectious. The two were laughing hard for a solid minute at the _mere_ _image_ of Chopper all wobbly in his fluffy adorable self.

Wiping the tears away from his eyes, Luffy turned to Sanji again, a thought entering his head. “Hey, Sanji?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You know Zoro’s home island, yes?”

Sanji looked at his Captain quizzically, not quite understanding what he was getting at. “Yes, I do. But what…”

Luffy grins. “Great, I need you to write to the others about being back!”

“And you can’t do this yourself because? Not saying I can’t, but wouldn’t it be better if you did it?”

Luffy simply frowned, gaze returning to the ocean as he was contemplating something. “I’m… Illiterate. I can  _ read _ somewhat fine, but I don’t do writing. Never got to learn to write more than my name.”

Sanji lifted a brow from his eye. “I’m more surprised you know what  _ illiterate _ means.”

A sudden drawl of realization fell upon the rubbery Captains face. “Oh, that's right. You never met Sabo, did you?”

“Sabo? Wait, you mentioned that name when you were arguing with Ace earlier.”

Luffy nodded. “Yeah, Sabo is my  _ other _ brother. Me and Ace thought him dead for the longest time. Around when I was seven and they were ten. There was a visit from some world nobles, or something stupid like that, and Sabo was in a small ship sailing past them and got shot down by them for it. And funny thing. He’s alive, we met up again at Dressrosa. Some time after you and the others had left for Zou.” 

Another pop of Sanji’s gum. “Shit, no kidding. And you, knowing what Illiterate means and Sabo is connected how?”

“Oh, that. Sabo was born a noble but he hated the lifestyle  _ and  _ his parents. But he couldn't quite stop with that fancy speech of his and some of it rubbed off on me and Ace. I picked up a few words here and there. Illiterate specifically was aimed at me once or twice.” Luffy says with an easy grin, enjoying the memory of him and his brothers together.

And then suddenly a thoughtful look grazed onto Luffy’s face. Looking almost unsure about how to bring this  _ something  _ up, fidgeting and a hand to his mouth in thought.

Sanji gives his captain a sidelong glance. Another pop of his gum. “Spit it out.” He simply says, knowing Luffy only really holds things back unless absolutely sure he can say things. He may have a loose mouth in regards to strangers but his crew is different. So, with a readying breath and a cringed look to his face, he speaks. “It’s in regards to… well, my  _ appetite _ , and I don’t want to freak you out about it.”

Sanji squints his eyes. “What  _ about _ your black hole of a stomach?”

Luffy  _ flinches.  _ Hand to his stomach and a scowl on his face. “That's the thing… I’m…  _ not _ as hungry as I used to. I still eat a lot but… not to the extremes I did before. And it's kinda freaking me out a little bit.”

Sanji can’t help but stare, gum halfway blown up to a bubble. And finds himself unable to speak.

Luffy continues, scowl ever present onto his face. “I’m finding myself snacking more than I do inhaling large foods recently. Chewing on some dried meat or fruits. I… I don’t know what's happened. Ace almost had a heart attack the other day when we realized what was happening. I  _ almost _ didn’t finish a meat I had started on, and… I don’t know what to  _ do _ about it.”

_ Luffy _ not finishing his  _ meat! _ In one sentence is not something Sanji would ever imagined he’d hear come from the rubbery boy's mouth and it was a problem. Sanji was fully aware that this was not normal and knows now why Luffy was struggling to get it out earlier. As the idiot’s chef, it was his  _ job _ to be up on all Meals and how much has been consumed.

But this wasn’t a problem he could deal with, this was a Chopper problem. A medical thing, a probable setback from their time….  _ there. _ Possibly, not a certainty. Sanji had gotten a few  _ things _ from being pinned to that wall himself, no doubt Zoro had as well,  _ they  _ had been pretty rough on both of them.

“Guess when next we see Chopper, he can see about helping you?”

Luffy got a contemplative look to his face. “I won't turn seventeen until seven years tho. That's gonna be a while until we can head out.”

Sanji wanted to ask why  _ seventeen _ because there is a story behind that but let it go for now. “So long as you're eating  _ something _ you should be fine but if your appetite declines further, there is something seriously wrong going on, but for now, you  _ should _ be fine.”

Luffy nods, his eyes glazing over again as he stares out at the ocean once more.

Sanji took another glance at his watch. “I got five minutes and I have to go, Luffy.”

“Ah actually.” He says being pulled from his stupor as if he just realized he had forgotten to tell him something. “I think I got an idea of how to get you to train more where you are not stuck here all the time!”

An amused smile slid across the chef's face. “You also have to tell me what to  _ actually _ write for the others.”

Luffy’s grin is absolutely beaming. “Ah, right, that too. So here, something like this.”

**.:TWWB:.**

Garp had managed to settle Ace relatively easily but Luffy was still missing. And just as the marine was about to go look for the kid, does the wall implode as a small form is  _ launched  _ through it. Luffy sits up with manic glee from where he had crashed into a vacant table.

“Shishishishi, wow, you sure are strong! Hey Ace, this guy could beat you up without even trying!” The child says, as if being thrown through a wall was an everyday occurance. Damn that rubber body he’s got. Ace hears Garp muttering to himself, then squinting his eyes, eying up this  _ supposed _ strong guy that Luffy has gone ahead and gotten into a fight with.

And in through the smashed wall comes the blond kid they had seen earlier, the one that Luffy had mistaken as their dead brother. “The hell is up with that body of yours.” The kid starts. “It's like kicking Mochi, just firmer.”

“Shishishi, I ate the Gum Gum Fruit. I’m a Rubber Human.” Luffy says as he stretches out his cheeks, letting go with a satisfying  _ smack  _ as it slaps back into place. The blond walks up and crouches before Luffy, taking his hand and stretching the kid’s cheek for himself. “The hell. Interesting, I thought those fruits were a myth.”

Luffy’s smile is absolutely  _ beaming _ . “They're not, just rare in the four Blues. According to Shanks anyway. Blunt objects don’t hurt me at  _ all _ .” And gets immediately kicked in the face to the floor so his face warps around the heel of the boy's foot. An indignant  _ squeak _ falls muffled from Luffy’s mouth as the kid does this.

And okay, Ace could see what Luffy meant now. Those legs are strong, and the kid is a bit on the violent side. Not saying this kid could beat him up, but he would be a nice change of pace after brawling Luffy into the ground for so long, an  _ actual _ sparring partner that didn’t rely on punches and grapple holds. It would be fun to see how he fought.

Just as Ace noted the kid put more pressure onto Luffys face, almost haphazardly, like it was a warning of some sort, a tall gruff man came walking up behind the kid. And without even looking, the kid  _ knew _ he was in trouble, Ace could practically  _ see _ the sweat droplets fall down his form.

“What do you  _ think _ you are doing, little eggplant?” The voice gruff, but a soft undertone to it.

The kid lifts his foot from Luffy’s face, who simply springs up into a cross legged position, watching the two interact with a content smile on his face.

“Owner.” The kid says in an almost annoyed but fond tone. The gruff man simply raised a brow before turning his gaze and meeting Garp’s. The shared grin of the men was almost blinding. 

“Red leg Zeff.” Garp begins as he raises from his seat. “So this is where you’ve been hiding. Should have known. Retirement looks good on you.”

“Bah. Boring it is, but it has its moments.” He says as his gaze falls to the kid, chewing a gum. Garp follows to get a better look of the child. “Yours?” He asks quizzically.

“Yes and no. Found him on a piece of horrid rock.” The kid snorts, “That's a funny way of saying; getting stranded on  _ said _ rock after invading a ship.”

A swift kick to the kids side has him almost falling over the seated Luffy. “Watch the sass brat.” The kid looks murderous as he corrects himself. Luffy standing up to help him by holding a hand to his shoulder. “Asshole!” He spits out as he turns on his heel. “I’ll be in the kitchen for when you need me.” Making sure to give Luffy’s shoulder a pat, a soft sime crossing his features “Good fight, we need to have one where we  _ aren't _ in danger of destroying my home tho.”

Luffy grins. “Shishishi, you're the one that destroyed the wall though. But yeah! Good fight Sanji, it was great!”

Another, almost fond pat to Luffy’s shoulder, and the kid -Sanji- disappears behind a door. Ace was still staring after the guy when Luffy bounded up next to him. “Having fun?” Ace mutters as he turns his gaze to Luffy. And Luffy grins like a thousand suns. 

“Yeah, he’s great. I worked up a bit of an appetite, so it's all good. Might consider asking him to join my crew, once I leave to become a pirate!”

And immediately gets punched in the head by Garp for it. “The hell you will, you BRAT!”

And then goes straight into monologuing about the  _ awesome _ Marine life. One that Ace and Luffy have heard a million times before, but don’t care for it at  _ all _ .

Zeff leaves with their orders, looking back and thinking about how it would be nicer for the little idiot eggplant to be around children his own age than the gruff men he  _ does _ hang around.

Later, once the kid gives the small family their meal, he sticks around a bit and chats with the two boys that accompany Garp. How the kid easily squabbles with the older and deadpans with the younger. Zeff knew, right there and then, that ,yes, these boys would be good for his little eggplant of a son. So, when Garp and the boys are about to leave, Zeff stops them in their tracks and asks if it’s possible for Sanji to join them from time to time. Of which Luffy  _ whoops _ in glee and excitement, he would be seeing his new friend, followed shortly by a tight limb wrap of a hug Luffy had forced upon Sanji. And would you look at that, the brat who has eaten a Devil Fruit, seems more exasperated by the situation than irritated. Tho the kid does give his adoptive father the stink eye for deciding this behind his back.

Ace  _ seems  _ neutral about the situation, though the smirk sprawled across his features betrays his excitement.

Garp simply laughs and guffaws that he had been thinking along the same thing.

Next weekend, Zeff will drop the kid off at Dawn for him to stay for a week. Behind them all, Sanji and Luffy shared a knowing look. The seeds they’ve planted for this to happen, bearing fruit faster than they could have hoped for. Now, all that was left on their part was to get in contact with the rest of their East Blue crew. And only then would they plan for the future. They had seven years to grow, seven years to plan. The world will burn, this time not  _ just _ their flag. They would make  _ damned  _ sure of it.

**.:TWWB:.**

A week and a half later, three individuals, separated by miles of ocean, find themselves with a black envelope with a single Straw Hat drawn at it’s back, no sender. All but the name for those it is for.

All of them open it with shaking hands and find themselves met with a folded note. “Up for one more?” Written across. Within the folded paper are orders. Order for Zoro to stay the  _ fuck _ where he is so Nami can find him easier, and Usopp to work his magic, for they have work to be done.

All of this, so Nami can collect them and drop off at Dawn Island. Coordinates of said Island enclosed to her.

Soon, they would be reunited,  _ soon _ training could start in earnest.

_ To Be Continued. _


	4. See You At The Top

**The World Will Burn**

**Chapter 3**

**See You At The Top**

**A/n; So sorry for the wait, its been sitting for a while, and now decided it was ready to be released again, thank you all for your patience.**

The moment Sanji met Dadan and her gang. White shock of horror. With a muttered “Not another one” aside. It was like finding a missing piece of a puzzle that has been missing for years.  _ So much _ made sense now, Luffy’s sleeping habits,  _ eating _ habits and just general ‘oh, guess this explains his insane stamina.’’ Running around on a mountain with dense forests with  _ large _ animals for days on end had to go  _ somewhere _ . And with it, a drawl of realization as to why Luffy had been so adamant of having them train here.

They were currently walking through these dense forests, well jungle is a better word for it in all honesty. You'd think this would be an island in the Grand Line or something. Not East Blue. 

Having left his duffle of clothes for the week at the household, Luffy and Ace had practically pulled the preteen out of there by his arms, excited to get working. And it was nice seeing Luffy like this. In his element so to speak. Him and Ace squabble like absolute  _ children _ .

It was also  _ weird _ seeing Ace like this. The few of the crew that has met him could relate, he’s absolutely sure of it. Ace, when he had shown up in Alabasta, had been calm and polite. If a bit rough with Luffy, but, then again. The scene before him could attest to that.  _ This _ Ace is prone to exploding,  _ more _ rough around the edges. And while  _ somewhat _ polite, it seems more like he is forcing himself to be, than it comes naturally for him like it did when he met them all in that different life.

Sanji couldn’t help the smile that grazed his lips. Out of all the crew, he’s happy Luffy has a good sibling, blood related or not, they make it work. And hopefully in the future. Their third brother could be with them as well. Luffy hadn’t told him  _ much _ about Sabo other than the little he had explained when they had reunited. But with the way Ace had choked up when Luffy breached the subject after walking in through the Baratie’s doors. He knew Sabo was important to the both of them.

**.:TWWB:.**

The moment they break from the forest, and hit into an opening with a large dirt clearing and an old blackboard to the side, the two went down like feral cats. Wrestling one another into the dirt for a good twenty minutes before Sanji just rolls his eyes, as the two seem to have forgotten about him.

The moment the two get separated in their scuffle. Sanji takes his chance and kicks into Ace’s side. Luffy had told him, the best way for Ace to recognize his strengths, is to go all out. And  _ hit _ where it hurts. So he’s done as his Captain has asked. Hit the elder male where he would feel it. 

Ace looked bewildered where he had been blown into the dirt by Sanji’s strong legs. Luffy -ever the joy- Was off to the side laughing his ass off at his brother's expression.

Sanji simply straightens his back, hands into his pockets while tapping his foot against the dirt. A _ taunt _ .

Ace roared as he charged the chef, fists raised ready to punch into Sanji. Sanji  _ smirks _ , bending over backwards letting Ace’s fist soar over him.

It's in times like this, people really need to remember that Sanji specialized in Observation Haki. And while it may be shot for now. He still has amazing senses and a flexible body to deal with most things thrown his way.

Sanji cartwheels away, just as Luffy comes barreling through with a fist, aiming for Ace’s head. Arm stretched out behind him. The punch graces Ace’s side, the thirteen year old only barely managing to dodge out of the way. And Luffy’s arm is returned to its owner in a painful snap as the limb isn’t able to right itself in time, and smacks its owner across his middle.

Luffy had told him briefly how he doesn't have much control of his body at the moment, but there was a difference in being told and watching the scene before them unfold. Sure, Luffy has had problems in the time before they had entered the Grand Line with distance and limbs flying out further than the guy had intended. 

Zoro has been on the receiving end on a few of those on occasions. Ending up in the ocean where they have had to fish him out.

But  _ this  _ was something else entirely. 

And before he could get to his Captain’s side to see if he was okay. Ace was on  _ him _ in a flurry again. A kick aimed to knock his feet from under him. Of which Sanji wasn’t fully able to dodge out of. Ace was strong, Luffy had said as much. 

And while the guy was taller than Luffy. With more power over the rubber kid. Sanji has a stronger footing and foundation than either of the two brothers in this period of time, sure the two are actual monsters and in raw strength has him beat. But while absolutely  _ loath  _ to admit. His time with  _ Germa _ has helped -and that term is used  _ loosely _ \- his body to become stronger than the average kid his first eight years of life. Only helped further with Zeff’s involvement and focusing more on where Sanji’s  _ actual _ talents lie.

His long legs and flexible spine.

Sanji allows for his body to roll forward, gathering his hands beneath himself ready to spring up and kick at Ace again. And here comes Luffy. Latching a hand around his ankle. So instead, Sanji spins, flinging the ten year old forward, giving him a higher momentum and launching the guy at Ace. They crash. Ace was not at all prepared for the impromptu teamwork against him, or of the speed Sanji had managed to fling Luffy at. So the brothers fall to the dirt in a heap.

After a moment at letting what had just happened settle in. Luffy jumps up from where he had crashed into Ace’s chest, stands on  _ top _ of said brothers chest and  _ whoops _ in glee, hands punched into the air.

“That was  _ awesome! _ ” Twisting around to face Sanji. “ _ Your _ awesome, Sanji that was great!”

Ace simply groans where he’s landed. Luffy, still not having left his chest. Standing on top of him with his sandaled feet.

Sanji simply huffs and settles himself onto the ground, pulling out a lollipop as he had managed to swallow his gum somewhere in the scuffle. Settling it into his mouth much like he would a cigarette. Some habits die hard, and Sanji would take up smoking once more once he turned sixteen again. 

Chopper would  _ absolutely _ destroy him if he started up as a preteen. He got enough trouble from the doctor and his smoking habit enough as it was. No need to add to the fussing.

Luffy -with no regard for his brother- crouched and jumped from Ace’s stomach, making his way over towards where Sanji was seated, leaving his brother grunting in pain in his wake. “That was great Sanji, I’ve never been able to land a solid hit onto Ace before, so thank you for the assist.” His smile beamed like a thousand suns.

The pop in the chef's mouth clicks against his teeth as he smiles at Luffy standing over him.

“Wipe that smug smirk right off your face! We are not  _ done _ yet!” Ace shouts as he walks over to them, a hand rubbing at his side where Sanji got that kick into him. Even from this distance, the chef could make out the purple that is starting to bloom.

Luffy grins, but there is this  _ twitch _ in his eye Sanji hadn’t ever seen. He frowns, about to ask, when Luffy suddenly  _ leaps _ into the air, an arm stretched out into one of the trees as he flings himself away from a rushing Ace.

Biting down on a curse, Sanji flips into a handstand and springs himself away just in time to avoid Ace  _ barreling _ into him. And then from a distance the all too familiar “Gomu Gomu Noooo!” As Luffy  _ rockets _ himself at Ace. The elder only barely managing to avoid the rubber idiot in by getting clipped in the side by one of Luffy’s flailing arms, Sanji takes that moment to come in and plant his heel right up into Ace’s arm pit and hold his leg there for a moment, sharing a glance with the  _ future _ Second Commander of the Whitebeard crew.

The guy looks angry, but after a moment, a wicked smirk is drawn onto his features, as he grabs onto Sani’s leg.

Sanji rights himself, allowing Ace to balance himself and bring his feet to Sanji’s tibia. A familiar motion he and Zoro had done a lot together, say what you want about their rivalry, when it came down to it, the two worked like an oiled machine.

Much like he had done with Luffy earlier, he swings his leg forward, sending Ace  _ flying _ as the guy brings an elbow down onto his brother's face.

The two go feral again, leaving Sanji to laugh at their ridiculous behavior. Yeah, this is the kinda training he needs right now. Zeff is a good teacher don’t get him wrong, but working like this, with two other individuals, -and soon hopefully a few more- Gets him learning more than a training segment with an aging man would ever get him.

**.:TWWB:.**

It’s been about half a week since Sanji had gotten to Dawn, and Luffy couldn’t be happier. Not only has the chef been able to push Ace around a bit easier than Luffy has on his own, enabling  _ Luffy _ to be able to land more hits as well, but his body is also  _ finally _ starting to listen to him again.

It helps that Sanji knows him and his fighting style the same way that Luffy knows the chef’s. Able to coax his body around, nudges him with his leg here and there before they make a combo attack on Ace. Sure, the two of  _ them _ get him just as bad. But, details.

Luffy had climbed a tree again, looking out across the ocean. Last he had seen Sanji he was screeching something awful at Dadan about table manners and proper food distribution. Ace had said something about doing some scavenging in the Gray Terminal, but Luffy knew his brother just needed some space.

Luffy had brought up Sabo again last night, and they had gotten into a shouting match with Sanji sitting there unable to do anything to help calm them down. So he had simply sat with them and listened as the two shouted themselves raw.

He has no idea for how long he's been seated here on his now familiar branch. Can’t have been more than twenty minutes at most…. right?

Who cares.

A sigh escapes his mouth, eyes heavy as his gaze wanders across the endless ocean.

“Luffy.”

That was not Ace, Luffy turns his gaze away and looks down at Sanji standing there, a look of concern painted in his visible eye. “Hey Sanji.” His voice rasp and tired. Okay so  _ maybe _ he's been sitting here for longer than twenty minutes.

“Mind if I join you? I think we should have a talk.”

Another sigh is heaved from Luffy’s chest. “Sure, get up here.” Shuffling over so there is space next to him for Sanji.

The chef joins with his Captain. The two sit like this for a moment taking in the view of the setting sun… wait, hadn’t it been sunrise just a bit ago? How long  _ has _ he been sitting here?

“Luffy, first off. I want to say, this is probably amongst the best places I have ever gotten some decent workout. Just wanted to get that out there first.”

Luffy smirks, yeah, it has been pretty neat.

“And second. I think I’m starting to figure out why our Haki is as shot as it is.”

Eyes locking onto Sanji's side. “really?” 

“Yeah, Haki is all about Willpower right?”

Luffy shrugs. “Yeah, Rayleigh told me as much.”

Sanji nods. “As did Iva, so here is  _ my _ theory of why we aren't able to utilize it as we have previously. One, is simply because we aren't physically  _ able. _ We need to grow in strength for a bit longer, as for the other…”

Luffy felt more than he saw the twitch of Sanji’s leg against the branch they were seated at. Yeah, Luffy has had an inkling that their little  _ episode _ within the prison has been the big contender in terms of their shot Haki, having broken their minds and wills to the point they have to build it back up from the ground up. So instead Luffy dropped the subject. Sanji didn’t have to say anything else.

So Instead, with a shuddering breath. “They did something to your leg… Didn’t they?” Because it needed to be said, no matter how painful the memories may be.

**.:TWWB:.**

That's an understatement. 

He and Zoro had been taunted and hurt and tormented for days on end. Given no food, and hardly any water, just enough to keep them  _ alive _ .

Somewhere along the line Zoro had garnered the attention of their  _ holders _ off Sanji. Having  _ them _ deal with Zoro. And something in him had just….  _ snapped. _ Had managed to get his leg bendt in a way he had gotten enough leverage of the binding around his chest holding him flush to the wall. Had managed with an adrenaline boosted surge of strength to  _ rip _ the sodding piece of metal off of him. Off the wall, and he didn’t  _ care _ who it was that was standing over Zoro, a knife to his  _ throat. _

Sanji had kicked them  _ hard _ . Sending them flying across the hallway and smashed into a wall a good kilometer away from where his and Zoro’s holding place was located. Things where, not very  _ clear _ what happened after that, not all that clear even during it if he was being honest with himself.

Zoro had given off a strangled yelp during it, but as to the reason  _ why _ the swordsman had done so was lost to him. All Sanji had wanted in that moment was for them to  _ stop. _

He may have kicked a few more people after that, as they fought to get him restrained again. Doubling up on his restraints across his chest, his legs  _ broken _ . Every bone, every tiny little segment of his feet and legs brutally destroyed and mutilated,  _ multiple _ metal spikes forced through shins and feet to keep them  _ bolted _ to the floor.

He must have screamed in agony through all of it, for all he can remember is the tortuous  _ pain.  _ Along with the echoes of Zoro’s desperate hoarse  _ shouts _ , begging them to  _ stop. _ The screams echoes in his head, even now.

A shudder in his body at the memory, bile threatening to spill from his throat.

And soon, he was wrapped into Luffy’s rubbery embrace. His form was shaking, breathing uneven. But he held Sanji close, head tucked under Sanji’s chin and  _ held _ .

Words had never been needed when it mattered on their crew. Silence and action spoke louder than any words could ever comprehend.

**.:TWWB:.**

Six weeks since they’ve had their week of fun, with a short weekend visit towards the start, rushed because Sanji was needed at the Baratie for a while. Luffy was okay with this. Sanji had his family, a family that cared for him in the coarse way that they do. No way was Luffy going to steal him away from that when he knew Sanji and the others would be spending their adult life together with him on the open sea, searching for adventure and dreams almost crushed by the world they defy to be free against.

And here, Six weeks later, Sanji was back at Dawn. Waving off Patty as he rowed away in the boat he had brought the guy in.

Some might say six weeks isn’t all that long, but it can be in the right circumstances. Sanji had made a promise to not slack off and goad Zeff into teaching him some more, and that had led to surprise attacks when in the kitchen, forcing Sanji to kick out to defend himself at odd angles. Along with challenges such as blindfolds while doing mundane chores like peeling the potatoes needed for the food they served or even during the cooking process itself. All while avoiding heavy kicks aimed for him to dodge or parry if he wasn’t paying attention.

In hindsight, Sanji should have  _ known _ Zeff knew about Haki. He  _ had _ traveled parts of the Grand line in his youth, and where Sanji hadn’t pestered him as much in his last life, he  _ was _ pestering him now in this new one to be taught more, and Zeff must have seen something in him and had started making their training more about the coordination of his legs and his surroundings than the power like he had in said last life.

The power training now comes in the form of sparring and brawling with Ace and Luffy, so yeah, that wasn’t needed anymore with his adoptive father.

Their Haki was returning to them as well, slowly but surely. As their minds were getting stronger, and their wills firmer. So too does their Haki.

Luffy was also getting more and more used to Ace’s presence. The hitch in his heart was all but gone as they were spending a  _ lot _ of their time together fighting for hours on end, or hunting for food. His appetite was still wanky, it wasn’t decreasing, but it wasn’t  _ increasing _ either. Just staying where it was when he first woke to his ten year old body. So for now the two keep to their agreement of talking with Chopper when they get to Drum.

So imagine Luffy’s surprise when he was walking through Foosha and seeing Sanji there with his duffle thrown over his shoulder. Heading towards the direction of Colubo. 

In typical Luffy action. When there is someone he cares for, you best be prepared to be launched at by a full body tackle in the rubbery’s idiots efforts to get to hug you faster.

Sanji, don’t so much as  _ flinch _ when said thing happens with him, too used to his Captain's actions, and Luffy barely weighs anything in this state anyways, too scrawny and no mass, so Sanji doesn't  _ budge _ when the ten year old barrels into him.

“Sanji! I wasn’t expecting to see you yet!”

Sanji simply laughs. Patting Luffy on the back. “Yeah, well i’m here, mostly because Nami got back to me.” He says as he manages to fish out a black envelope from his back pocket.

Luffy untangles himself from where he had wrapped himself around the chef. “Really? What does she say?” Eyeing the envelope in Sanji’s hand. A fond smile gracing Sanji’s face.

“That she has managed to locate Zoro, and will be picking up Usopp on the way, saying they'll be here in a few days, so I managed to allow for the old man to let me go for the week.”

Luffy’s smile was beaming. “Awesome! Can’t wait to see them all.”

Sanji simply nods, pushing the letter back into his back pocket, while readjusting the strap over his shoulder, making a note to look around. “Where’s Ace at?” He asks, not seeing the guy.

Luffy shrugs. “I dunno, I was looking for him actually, thinking he might be at Makino’s. He’s been getting pretty serious lately about getting his polite thing down.”

Sanji pops the gum in his mouth, looking around town as Luffy takes the lead towards the bar. “Yeah, what's up with that? Ace wanting to be polite?” Luffy just laughs. 

“He says he wants to thank Shanks for what he did for me, and he doesn't want to half ass it!”

Sanji quirks a brow. “That so?”

A shrug of Luffy’s shoulders and a nod of his head. “Yep! Pretty much it.”

And that was that, nothing more was said as they walked through town looking for Luffy’s brother.

**.:TWWB:.**

It doesn't take them long to locate Ace, Sitting at the counter of Makino’s bar and being quizzed about politeness by said woman.

“ACE!! Look who's here!!” Luffy shouts like he isn’t a few meters away from him.

Ace turns in his seat, and the smirk that appears on his face is ferocious. “Well, if it isn’t the shithead.” 

“Ace, that's not nice.” Makino reprimands. To which the guy blushes and gives a bow of his head. “Sorry, that was rude.”

Sanji simply shakes his head, takes a look at the filled bar. “It’s fine, I’m used to a bit of a potty mouth, hanging around sailors does that to a person. Say, Makino-San, do you need any help in the kitchen?” Mentioning to the filled seats around the bar.

Makino nods her head. “Yes, thank you Sanji-kun I could use the help. And I'm not worried about  _ you _ . You know how to behave and be nice. This one  _ doesn't _ .” Saying so as she gives Ace a  _ look. _

Luffy just laughs at Ace’s indignant look. Sanji only rolls his eyes and hands his Captain his bag while going to the back room where Makino’s small kitchen is located to get started. As her establishment is mostly for the drinking variety, food isn’t  _ as _ required, but still. Sanji wants to help where he can.

**.:TWWB:.**

Two days later, and Luffy wrings his head around,  _ literally _ . Ace was off in the Gray Terminal doing some scavenging, leaving Luffy and Sanji to their own devices. They had been in the clearing doing some basic Haki training, testing how much they can push with it in their current state, and Luffy, out of nowhere had stopped and just… turned. 

Meeting Sanji’s gaze, a wide look in his eyes, and they both knew. 

_ They were here. _

The rush to get down to the docs was impressive, if you were to ask anybody about what just partook, they would say it was like a whirlwind had just passed through.

At the dock’s Luffy and Sanji stood panting for breath. Luffy dressed in a shirt two sizes too big for him and shorts that reached his thigh, Strawhat hanging around his neck, his sandals seems to be lost  _ somewhere _ , and they would no doubt have to go search for them later.

With Sanji dressed in a loose singlet and sweatpants that reach to the middle of his shin, feet covered by comfortable sneakers.

And there were their friends, their  _ Nakama _ . Mooring the boat, Nami has no doubt stolen from somewhere. Zoro, even at this age, has wide shoulders and a strong body, tying a rope to the docks at Nami’s instructions. Usopp is up at the single mast securing the sails.

Luffy barely catches Sanji’s breath of “Zoro.” Before the chef is crashing into the swordsman and has the guy in a bone crushing hug. One, once the shock removes itself from him, has the chef equally held tight.

It does not take long for the two to start crying and cursing one another out.

“You absolute,  _ idiot! _ ” Zoro starts cradling the blondes head to his shoulder. Arms shaking and breathing haphazard. “Doing something like that and getting yourself  _ hurt! _ ”

“ _ You're _ the idiot shithead, you absolute moron you could have gotten yourself  _ killed! _ ” Sanji manages through rasp sobs and fingers clawed into Zoro’s back.

“ _ Me!? _ Sanji, what the fuck.” And grasps the chef from his arms, holding him out so their faces are mere inches from one another. A death grip to the blonds shoulders. “You  _ kicked _ a woman!”

The fact alone that  _ Zoro _ used Sanji’s name, would have pulled the air from those that knew them, but the audible gasps that fell from Nami and the others at the mere thought of Sanji. Their;  _ I will never kick a woman even if it kills me Sanji. _ Has done  _ just _ that. Has their world stall for seemingly hours and air completely removed from their lungs.

And Sanji doesn't so much as flinch as he meets Zoro’s gaze. “And I would do so again, if it meant you would live.”

Zoro swipes at Sanji’s visible eye. Removing some of the tears that were still running down their faces. And before the two even notice, their lips meet, and that was that. 

Luffy left them to it, and walked up to Nami who was tearing up watching her crewmates having at it. “Hey Nami.” Luffy says, getting up next to her. Arms folded behind his back, an easy smile on his face.

Nami turns her tear streaked face towards him. Looking him up and down studying him as if she’s seeing him for the first time. Luffy does not budge. Has no idea what she’s been through in that  _ place _ , and waits for her to make the first move.

She reached out a hand, reaching out in an almost uncertain way, like she's not quite sure if Luffy is there or not. Whether or not if he’s… Alive. Luffy notes by a look in her eyes.

Luffy smile brightens. Grabs Nami by the wrist and pulls her palm to his chest so she can feel his heartbeat. “I’m alright Nami, we're here. We are  _ all _ here, you, me, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp. Robin, Chopper, Franky and Brook. We are all here, we are all alive, ready for another adventure.”

“Luffy.” Nami whispers, almost not believing her ears. Luffy brings her in for a hug when he notices something dark flash in her eyes, and just holds her close, allowing for her to come to terms with this in her own time. It had taken time for him and Sanji to calm down, it had taken time for him to get used to Ace alive again. He would be happy to give that time to Nami as well.

Glancing over her shoulder, Luffy holds an arm out to Usopp, standing there uncomfortable scratching at his arm, uncertain of what to do, glancing mostly over where Zoro and Sanji were  _ still _ kissing one another. That should probably be stopped soon lest the two get… clingy.

Usopp didn’t notice the hand that Luffy held out, so with a fond sigh, he stretched out and pulled Usopp close by the straps of his overalls, wrapping his limbs around them both a few times and holding them close while letting the tears flow for a moment.

They don’t say anything when they let one another go. Zoro and Sanji had let up and had seated themselves at the edge of the dock, fingers intertwined as they watched the ocean a bit before the others. Luffy, Usopp and Nami soon joined them. Luffy brushes up against Zoro’s side, where Nami and Usopp sit themselves at Sanji’s.

After a moment of this. This amazing feeling of being reunited, Luffy stands and turns to Sanji. “Ace should be about back by now I think, and we need to explain… this.” As he gestured to all of them.

“Ah, right.” Sanji says standing up still holding onto Zoro’s hand. “Wait, whoa whoa whoa. Hold on!” Usopp exclaims, arms flailing. “Ace!?” 

Sanji and Luffy share a glance, before turning their gaze to the sniper. “Yeah, Ace. We got sent back in time you realise, of course Ace will be alive.” Sanji says in deadpan. Usopp pales a bit, shoulders scrunching up his neck and rubs at his arms. “No, I mean. Poor choice of words. Luffy? Are… Are you alright?”

And soon the Captain was hit with three different gazes of his crew. Realization dawned on him. “oh. Oh yeah, I’m fine, it wasn’t easy in the start, but i’m dealing.” Luffy smiles at Usopp, all teeth and beaming like a sun. “Thanks for watching out for me Usopp.” Turning on his heel and walking through the empty streets.

Sanji simply pulls on Zoro’s hand, making sure the guy dont disappear off in a random direction. Usopp and Nami follow at their heels.

**.:TWWB:.**

Ace was openly gaping when he reached the clearing, and while he was expecting Luffy and Sanji to be there, the amount of people had  _ doubled _ in his absence.

All of them seated in a circle with a cup of tea in their hands, chatting amicably.

“The Fuck!” Is the only reasonable thing that can be said in this instance. His bag of things he has scavenged falls to the forest floor, limp from his grip.

And Sanji, the absolute  _ asshole _ , with a smirk to his face around the cup. “Language.” The brute next to him  _ choke  _ on his beverage. While the others roar into laughter.

Ace could feel his temper rise, heat in his cheeks so hot it's like he could combust at any moment. But before he could explode, Luffy was at his side pulling at his arm for him to meet this rambunctious group of people. “Ace, hi. Come meet our new friends, they're awesome.”

Ace squints his eyes at the three strangers, a scowl on his face. As Luffy pulls him forth.

Sanji smirks while leaning himself into the brutes side. “Don’t look so hurt, Ace. These guys are cool, this guy,” Mentioning to the brute he is leaned up against. “Might even give you a run for your money.”

Ace is still scowling even when Luffy pulls him to sit in the circle. “Well.” Ace begins looking the green haired guy up and down. “At least it looks like he can pack a punch.”

The brute smirks. “I could, but I prefer a good slice instead.” And pulls forth a katana from his side Ace hadn’t noticed. “You're a swordsman?” Ace says as he leans in to get a better look at the katana. The guy nods, resting the sword to his shoulder. “I am.”

“Introductions!” Luffy shouts into Ace’s ear, like he had forgotten his brother  _ didn’t  _ actually know who any of these people was. And promptly points to the brute. “That's Zoro, he's awesome.”

Then turning on his heel and pointing to the girl. “That’s Nami, she is super smart and is studying to become a navigator!” The girl smiles. “Oh, and she’s also a thief.” Luffy adds as if that was the more impressive thing that she did. And the guy got a glare that could kill for it.

Ignoring the threat of violence from the girl, Luffy winds an arm around the long nosed kid’s shoulders. Beaming wide. “And this guy is Usopp! He’s an awesome shot, and guess what! He’s Yasopp’s kid, from Shanks’s crew!”

“Wait… What?” Ace says, not believing his ears, almost dropping the cup Sanji had pushed into his hands.

And that was that. The group chatters about themselves and how they’ve ended up here, how Nami is in the works of paying off this debt to a fishman who has taken over her village, but that she doesn't need any help for now and is doing quite well in terms of the money she's  _ acquiring.  _ Usopp had needed a break from his village, he didn’t really have anyone to turn to, as his mother had passed away due to a sickness. So when Nami had shown up and offered to take him on a bit of sailing, he had taken it.

Zoro had more or less stumbled upon them struggling with a casket. And had helped them out, one thing had led to another and he had joined up for an impromptu sailing trip. They had moored up onto Daw in search of some supplies and had stumbled upon Luffy and Sanji at the docks. They got to talking and were invited to their clearing for food and drinks, which is where Ace had found them.

“So wait.  _ None _ of you have family?” Ace suddenly asks.

Zoro shakes his head in a rough shake and a harsh “Nop.” And a sip of his tea. Usopp gives up an “Eehhhh.” with a wave of his hand as his dad is alive but off on the sea in search of adventure. And Nami a gentle shrug of her shoulder. “Got an adoptive sister, not much else.”

Ace turns to Sanji, for he hadn’t actually  _ asked _ the guy. To which the chef just scowls. “My  _ family _ can go fuck themselves. Zeff is all I need, adoptive or not he's the best I could have ever asked for.”

Luffy smiles, a sad but fond one, and huddles up next to Ace. Taking note of how uncomfortable the guy is. “Who cares about blood anyway. It's not important, we’re not related, and look at us.”

Ace simply huffs, and pulls his brother close. “Yeah, well, you are difficult to ignore. Like a  _ leech _ . Stubborn and won’t let go.”

“Shishishishi, you were so  _ mean _ in the start Ace. Pushing me off cliffs and such, wasn’t easy keeping up. Didn’t you spit at my face when we first met too?”

Ace shrugs. “That sounds like something I would do.” He says with a grin.

Conversation was easy from there, sharing stories of their childhood, training and studying that they were doing. At one point Zoro, Luffy, Sanji and Ace got into a brawl. And the exercise was  _ amazing _ . Usopp and Nami off to the side cheering them on as the four boys fought. Sweat pooling at the boy's feet, Zoro uses the back edge of his swords so as to not accidentally hurt any of them too badly.

And before any of them even realized, four years had passed. The group leaves and joins at sporadic intervals, Sometimes Nami doesn't have time other than to drop by for a quick hug, happy to see you, and is gone again. Sanji being the one gone the most, focusing mostly on his culinary skills and helping Zeff at the Baratie, but his skill never wavers and always returns with a few new tricks up his sleeve.

Usopp and Zoro are the ones who stays with them the longest, Usopp focusing on stealth and aiming pot shots at the ones brawling in the opening or when the brawl is taken to the forest on those rare  _ catch me if you can _ kind of battles. Fought hard between thick trees and roots. Where Zoro focuses on his strengths and control of his slashes.

And Luffy. His rubber body finally under his full control once more, Focusing on bending himself at odd angles to avoid hits. Working on the elasticity of his body, making himself more malleable. Able to push his body in on itself like the way he had done with his King Kong Gun. But now more practical and faster than the big bouncy form he had taken in their last life. 

But yes, it's been four years, and Ace is seventeen. The group is all there, talking with Ace as he preps for his big day.

“You guys really didn’t have to see me off like this you know.” The Guy says with a smirk. Zoro meets him with an equally tight grin. “What? And miss out on the day you will make waves for yourself, the world isn’t ready for you.”

Sanji rolls his eyes, and digs an elbow into Zoro’s side, then walks over and hands Ace a packet of bento. “Ignore the moss. Here, some food for the road.” Ace takes it with a bow to his head. “Thank you, I’m really gonna miss your food, still sure you wanna go with Luffy and not me?”

A puff of smoke from Sanji’s mouth -Because  _ finally  _ he can smoke again.- _ “ _ I’m not much worried for you, Luffy is the one that needs supervision. You’re going to be fine, and find yourself someone important you can call Nakama. Of that we are  _ all _ sure. My road is with Luffy.”

Ace smiles, soft and fond as he looks to his friends and brother. “You all take care then.”

“Ace!” Luffy bounds up to him, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Ace returns it. “Ace, don’t forget. You promised.” Luffy’s eyes were stern, almost as if  _ daring _ him to break his promise.

A pat to the guys head. “I won’t promise I will find anything Lu. But I will promise to look.” Because Luffy in the last few months before Ace’s birthday had badgered him about Sabo, and while it had gotten easier to talk about. It still hurt, but Luffy had made him promise, so he would.

Look for Sabo. See if you can find anything about what happened. So Ace promised he would.

One last goodbye to the group of friends. They were watching and waving after him as he left, still they stood there, long after he had disappeared in his boat. Watching the waves lap at the docks.

Zoro was the one to break the silence. “So, Captain, now what?” Luffy smiled, lifted a fist. While the guy is still scrawny, his muscles were toned and strong, but still. Luffy is thin, unable to build mass in the way Zoro or Sanji is capable of building, a setback to his Devil Fruit. “We train, and prepare.”

“Ufufufufu, my my, Aren’t you all a sight for sore eyes.”

The group spun on their heels at the familiar voice, and in the shadows of a building. A large backpack at her feet.

All of them shouted in unison as they rushed the woman standing there. “Robin!”

**_To Be Continued_ **


End file.
